He loves me?
by Kawaiimurderer
Summary: A certain raven informant roams the streets of Ikebukuro, awaiting a flying vending machine to the face. But his special beast is nowhere to be seen. A familiar blonde debt collector and his boss walk into one of the many dark alleys of Ikebukuro. What will happen in this mysterious situation? Onesided ShizuoxIzaya Oneshot.


The usually happy informant skipped through the all too familiar streets of Ikebukuro. With nothing else to do, he had decided to give his beloved blonde ex bartender a visit. Normally, on any other day the fortissimo of Ikebukuro himself would have found him before he had so much as taken a few steps into the strange city but today was a rare exception.

"Hmm... Where could Shizu-chan be hiding, I wonder?" Izaya Orihara thought aloud to himself, scanning every alley and corner as well as the crouded city streets.

He giggled as he spotted that familiar head of blonde hair walking into an alley, his laugh came to an abrupt stop when he realized the weirdness of the situation.

What waits for Shizu-chan in an alley as dark as that? The raven thought to himself inspecting the all too unusual scene that was playing in front of his eyes. He could clearly remember that that particular alley lead to a dead end. There were no doors or stairways that lead into its surrounding buildings so _what was the point of going in there_? The ex bartender, and his dreadlocked boss, Tom Tanaka, suspiciously entered this useless, dark alley. And to add even more suspicion to all of that, the glasses wearing blonde hadn't even noticed his most hated enemy yet.

_Well, this is all too interesting to just leave behind._ Izaya thought, smirking. He parkoured his way up to the roof of one of the side buildings of the alley to find out what his dear arch enemy was up to. Lying down near the edge of the building, he peeked over it. One of his thin eyebrows arched as he inspected the strange situation down beneath him. The debt collector was being pinned against the uncomfortable brick wall by his boss. Not only that, but their mouths were connected in a heated kiss.

_Ugh, so they only came in here to make out? How uninteresting... But I never knew that Shizu-chan swung that way. Heehee, I'll make sure to tease him about that tomorrow. _Just as the nosy raven was about to stand from his rather uncomfortable position and leave, he heard the blonde's voice.

"Tom, what the hell?!" The tone of voice that his monstrous toy was using was one that he'd never heard before. The sound of the beast being caught off guard was one he'd never been given the pleasure to hear.

_Maybe I'll stick around a tiny bit longer... _Izaya settled back in his position on the roof and continued to listen to the situation.

"Shizuo you had this coming. I told you what would happen if you ditched work to chase after that little crush of yours again. What do you find in that cruel bastard anyway? All he does is ruin people's lives. Even yours." Tom's voice was heard in a harsh tone. Izaya was very confused by now, _Why aren't you using your wild strength to just shove that prick away? But wait... Shizu-chan has a crush? On... Me?_

"Let go of me Tom, or else." The brunette in front of the dangerously strong blonde only chuckled.

"Or else what? You can't hurt me. I'm the only one who is cares about you. Your brother doesn't give a shit about you anymore. Vorona's long gone. You don't have anyone. But me. And don't even bring up Izaya, you know as well as I do, that he'll be the death of you."

The blonde looked down. His golden eyes that were usually filled with anger. Rage. Hate. Life. They were blank, empty. "I won't do it again. Just let go of me."

Izaya frowned. _No, Shizu-chan doesn't like me. How the hell can he? This has got to be some sort of sick twisted joke. Yeah that's right, they know I'm here. They're just acting so I'll let my guard down. There's no way in hell that'll happen._

The informant sprung down, jumping between the walls of the alley to soften his landing. "Well well Shizu-chan, it's about time you used your brains to kill me." The raven exclaimed. Shizuo stood frozen.

"H-how much did you hear?" The blonde stuttered after his face paled. _What the hell?_

"You know, you can quit pretending Shizu-chan. I already figured you out, although I must say, you are quite skilled at acting. I nearly believed you! Haha, next time try not to choose such a disgusting topic. You loving me? Ew. You could've made up a better lie than that." Izaya rambled, smirking.

He stopped talking once he noticed that the debt collector hadn't yet attempted to beat him to a pulp. The raven looked at the frozen blonde that had pushed his boss away from him in order to speak. The blondes golden eyes were blank, yet again. But now that he was closer he detected a _hell _of a lot more emotions than he had seen before.

Rather than finding the usual violent feelings being reflected in the blondes eyes, he found feelings he definitely hadn't expected to see. He never thought he'd see them as long as he lived. But there they were, right in front of his very eyes. He'd expected the blonde to laugh and chase after him. Or growl and throw him across the damn city but no. He just stood there, lifeless. The only life left in him was swirling around in his golden eyes.

No longer sparkling. No more alive than his blank facial expression. The only thing found in them was sadness, hurt, confusion, and last but not least... Love.

_No way... He was serious_? "Shizu-chan? Come on now." Izaya tried to laugh it off. To be completely honest, he was scared out of his mind right now. That _monster _had real feelings? That's not possible. The blonde glanced back at Tom, his boss giving a nod that probably meant that it was okay to smash the ravens skull in. The informant braced himself, ready to leap out of the way and run away just like they'd always done.

Shizuo walked towards Izaya and stopped. Mere inches away from his face. "Ah, you finally decided to give up on your act? I was getting quite tired of it." The blonde didn't respond, he raised his hand... and gently ran it along the side of Izaya's face. It was soft, gentle, caring. He smiled an obviously fake smile but at the same time it held the same caring as his touch did. His actions spoke much much louder than his next words. Those actions were screaming _I love you_.

"I'm sick of you, flea. This game has ended." Those very words ripped and tore their way through the blondes throat. They burnt like lava mixed with deadly acid as they flowed past his tongue. But as soon as they were heard by the one man he loved, the one man who wasn't afraid of him, The one person who didn't want Shizuo Heiwajima to change, the man walked past the raven and out of the alley with one tear running down his face.


End file.
